


Let Your Body Go

by JerseyGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barbecue, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Realization, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Topping from the Bottom, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyGirl/pseuds/JerseyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Steve thinks Danny's problem is him not getting laid. As he examines his friend more closely, however, he begins to realize two things: that's not Danny's only problem, and Steve himself wants to be the one to take care of <i>both</i> of the things that make Danny so angry, ornery and uptight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Shitstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place roughly right now in the year, after what we saw in Season 2's finale and before we find out what they're going to do in the Season 3 opener. There are a smattering of spoilers laced in this story both for things that have happened in various episodes from both Season 1 and Season 2, and some speculation on what we've heard over the summer about what might happen in Season 3. So I'm just going to say **blanket spoiler alert** even though I may have some of the future stuff way wrong.

Steve was a little bit confused. 

See, he figured that a large part of why Danny was so angry and ornery all the time was that he desperately needed to get laid. Between the type of guy Danno was, and the fact that he and Rachel hadn’t been divorced for altogether _that_ long, Steve had an idea that Danny probably hadn’t had sex in a good, long while. As ugly as the divorce had been (by all accounts), and seeing how Danno had been in Hawaii for six months before Steve ever met him, Steve was calculating it’d been no less than one year, and possibly as many as two (unless, of course, Danny and Rachel were the type to have angry sex in the latter months of their marriage going to hell). 

So Steve was happy as a clam when Danny fell all over himself trying to speak to one Dr. Gabrielle Asano. He’d never seen his partner have so much trouble making words come out of his mouth because, hello. This _was_ Danno he was talking about. So it was highly amusing but also something Steve was glad for, because with any luck, Danny would start getting laid soon, and on a regular basis. 

He watched his partner carefully. Listened to his words and tone of voice. Noted his body language. 

And three months after the first time Danny asked Gabby out for coffee (at Steve’s insistence – yes, he _is_ that meddlesome when it comes to his partner), not one damn thing about Danny’s general demeanor had changed. 

Not one. 

Steve thought perhaps he needed to reassess his original hypothesis about Danny’s problem being lack of sex. 

After the whole Steve-gets-arrested-and-thrown-in-jail-then-escapes-and-is-on-the-run-from-HPD incident, Danny conceded ties. That was good for a variety of reasons, not the least of which was that it meant Steve saw more of Danny’s neck and chest than he was used to. 

But really, that was all that had changed. He still wore footwear that was largely questionable, still wore dress slacks, and still wore nice button-down shirts. 

Once Danny had finally learned how to surf reasonably well, and Steve had started asking him to join him for a few waves now and again, Steve even got to see his partner in nothing but swim trunks and hey, that was a major win. 

In fact, Steve discovered, it was even better than that. It was _huge_. Fantastic. Awesome. Kick-ass. Why? Well, because during all the months Steve had spent contemplating his partner’s sex life, he discovered something about himself: he liked Danny. 

No, no. Liked. As in _liked_. A lot. In a big way. 

The first time he saw Danny in board shorts, he was struck by how hairy the guy was, and the tips of his fingers itched to feel whether the hair was coarse or soft; whether it was different over his pecs than it was in the line down his belly. If his arm hairs felt different than the always-perfect hair on his head. 

The second time, when the two of them were becoming ‘surf buddies’ as Mary put it (and oh, that Danny would never find out precisely what that phrase meant on the North Shore, for the love of Pete), Steve realized as he watched Danny paddling out to where the waves were breaking, how muscular his partner was. Well, he’d known Danny was strong, of course, but with all those clothes on, he’d never caught a glimpse of the muscles in his arms or the ones in his legs. Just like he’d never seen his six-pack or his nipples. 

And oh, his nipples. The whole time Mary was there in the house with them not drinking the cup of coffee Steve brought her, he was having a difficult time concentrating on the conversation simply because he could not get Danny’s nipples out of his mind’s eye. His lips _itched_ with the desire to wrap around the tiny little buds, his teeth _ached_ wanting to nip them just to see if Danny would gasp, cry out or silently arch into him. 

The shit of it was, now that Danny was seemingly becoming more comfortable in his own skin, and more comfortable with the fact that he was going to be in Hawaii for a while…just as it seemed he was moving away from Rachel and moving on with Gabby…just as it seemed that the partners were becoming closer and closer in terms of sharing their feelings, well…all hell broke loose. 

Shelburne was Steve’s not-dead mother. 

Rachel was moving to Las Vegas, taking Grace (Danny’s _only_ reason for being in Hawaii to begin with) with her. 

Chin’s wife died. 

Kono was still dating Adam Noshimuri and being hardly cordial to her cousin in light of the decision he’d made. 

So now it was the summer, and rather than it being what Steve had been planning it would be – namely a fun time where he and Danny and Grace would go surfing together every weekend Danny had her, would have barbecues together at Steve’s house, and where he and Danny would grow even _closer_ – it was a nightmare. 

As Steve fought to understand who his mother really was, why she’d faked her own death, and to comfort his very upset sister. 

As Danny fought to keep Grace (and therefore himself) in Hawaii. 

As Chin fought desperate grief and rage and the angst of his cousin’s confusion and sadness. 

As Kono realized once and for all that Adam was still a crook and she couldn’t see him anymore without compromising her own principles, as well as trying to get over her hard feelings that Chin had chosen Malia over her and it’d made no difference in the end. 

They were torn completely apart, the four who’d grown so close over two years’ time. 

Danny was even more cranky than usual, and Steve found out he’d stopped seeing Gabby altogether, truly believing he’d never win the case to keep Rachel from taking Grace to Vegas. And Steve didn’t have a spare moment for a whole month to try to help his teammates in any way thanks to Five-0’s caseload and trying to deal with his mother and sister. 

But then something started to happen for their _ohana_. 

By the time the end of the summer was near, Doris McGarrett and Joe White were gone, supposedly for good this time. Mary returned to Los Angeles, and a new job. 

Rachel and Stan didn’t move, meaning Grace (and therefore Danny) was remaining on Oahu. 

Chin found the inner strength to deal with the loss of his wife, and the inner strength to approach Kono about the choice he’d made. 

Kono came to terms with the fact that she’d fallen in love with a criminal, and slowly began to heal from the pain of the loss. She also found her own inner strength to listen to Chin, to accept why he’d done what he’d done and to start healing that relationship which had always been unbreakable before. 

When, on a Monday morning, the four convened in the Five-0 bullpen, it was under a blanket of silence. So much had changed for each of them over the past few months and yet here they all were, still together, still working, still existing. 

Kono and Chin hugged. Left over, maybe, from some conversation that occurred over the weekend. 

Danny wasn’t waving his hands around or giving Steve shit for anything as he brought two coffees for himself and Kono, and two Chai teas for Steve and Chin. He left the bag of malasadas were anyone could grab one if they chose. 

Instead of heading to their own offices, they sat around the table in the conference room where once they had all sat watching reruns of _CHiPs_. They drank their coffees and teas, but still no one said a word. At one point, Danny looked up at Steve. And when Steve returned his partner’s gaze, he saw in blue eyes that maybe the things he’d come to realize about Danny, were things that Danny had also come to realize about him, in the months before the shitstorm rained down on them. 

He wondered. And he decided to test his theory out. 

So before the day of doing mostly paperwork with a few follow-up calls to witnesses from their previous case thrown in was over, Steve invited Danny over to his place for steaks and beer. Danny readily agreed. It was a date. 

At least, in Steve’s mind it was. 

He left the office early to stop and pick up the steaks and the beer, and to get home and get things tidied up before Danny’s scheduled arrival at seven. Before leaving he’d briefly spoken to both Chin and Kono, separately, and received hugs from both, with promises to attend a Team Barbecue at Steve’s place this coming Saturday, just the four of them. 

So all in all, Steve was very happy by the time he’d finished marinating the steaks, picking up stray crap from here, there and everywhere, and showering. Danny was due in fifteen minutes, and so Steve fired up the grill. He felt as nervous as any guy might feel on a first date, and yet he was sure his partner wasn’t thinking of this visit in that way. 

Danny was probably just thinking hey, buddy time…bro time. Friendship time. Probably not wanting to be alone after having had Grace with him the entire weekend. Probably thinking about free food and beer, and some good-natured bantering and fighting over which Summer Olympic event to watch. 

But Steve had plans. He was going to seduce Danny tonight, he vowed to himself, at least to the point where his partner allowed a kiss. 

He wanted it to go further, but didn’t know if it would. 

He wasn’t sure about any of this, but he _was_ sure about the look he’d seen in Danny’s eyes at the conference table that morning. 

So Steve was going to stick his neck out. He was going to work his way into this thing with Danny, ease them _both_ into it. Prove to Danny that he was worth investing his heart in, as Steve had already – without realizing it at first, of course – invested _his_. 

Yes, he wanted to make love to Danny. 

But more than that, he wanted to give Danny what he so clearly had been lacking for so long. Steve didn’t think it was just getting laid, not anymore. He thought it was that combined with something else. Something guys don’t talk about a whole lot. Something he thought Danny needed even more desperately than Steve did. 

Love. 

Love and acceptance of who you were and what you were, very nearly unconditionally. 

Danny could give love in spades. Steve had witnessed this repeatedly between the man and his daughter. 

Well, Steve could give it, too. 

He just hoped Danny would be open to receiving it. And he hoped that Danny would stop being wound as tight as a new snare drum, because of it. 


	2. Magic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Seduce Danno commences.

Danny knocked. Actually _knocked_. 

Huh. Maybe he _was_ thinking of this as a date, because when the hell did Danno knock to gain access to Steve’s house, right? 

Right. 

So. 

Steve opened the door and had a tough time holding himself together because—Danny. Danny wasn’t wearing dress slacks. 

Danny was wearing khaki shorts. 

Danny wasn’t wearing a long-sleeved button-down work shirt with its sleeves rolled up. 

Danny was wearing a pale blue polo shirt. 

And he wasn’t wearing loafers or spit-shined leather work shoes. 

He was wearing…holy Christ… _slippers_. (And, it seemed, he’d trimmed his toenails, so bonus!) 

“Hi,” Steve managed to get out, then felt like an idiot and stepped back, gesturing for Danny to enter. 

Danny smirked at him. 

Well, that was uncalled for, in Steve’s humble opinion. 

He closed and locked the door behind Danny. And Danny’s behind. 

Jesus H, the damn shorts showed that ass off as good as his everyday work pants. 

Oh, for the love of— 

“Yo, Earth to Commander Space Cadet.” 

Danny was waving a hand in front of his face. Steve’s eyes snapped to. “Yeah, no, it’s all good. I, uh…I was going to serve wine with the steak. I managed to get a 2000 Ridge Monte Bello. Work for you?” 

Danny blinked. “Are you a wine connoisseur now?” 

Steve grinned. _This_ was familiar ground. “Always have been. My mom—” Steve stopped short. He hadn’t talked about his mother to or with Danny very much since she reappeared from the Dead. Well, if he was going to get Danny to trust him with his heart, he needed to stop holding things back, so: “My mom liked to choose specific wines to go with specific cuts of steak.” 

“You’re kidding,” Danny replied, acting like there was nothing out-of-the-ordinary in Steve speaking of his mother so casually. “Like what, Filet Mignon vs. Rib-Eye means different kinds of wines?” 

“Yep,” Steve nodded as he led the way toward the kitchen. “I got us some choice bone-in sirloin, and even though Mom liked the 2001 Pichon-Longueville better for medium-rare, I’ve always preferred the Monte Bello. So I hope you like it.” 

“Well,” Danny said, clearly impressed. Steve silently gave himself a point. “I’m sure it’ll be good. What variety is it?” 

Win, win, win, Steve chanted to himself as he uncorked the bottle. “A red Bordeaux blend,” he replied. Then he decided to be a little playful, because he bet that would put Danny at ease, and so he dramatically folded a towel over his arm and brought Danny the cork. “For your inspection,” he said with a haughty British accent. 

Which, oops, Rachel. Maybe British hadn’t been such a good id— 

“Mmm, smells good,” Danny said, then closed his eyes and inhaled the scent from the cork again. His mouth curved into a smile. His eyelids opened. He was looking dead at Steve, and Steve suddenly found his throat dryer than the wine they were about to drink. 

Hot damn, maybe he was in a little over his head here. 

He cleared his throat, turned and headed for the two Edmanda wine glasses he’d made sure were spotless before Danny’s arrival. Carefully he filled them each halfway and turned to hand Danny one. 

“These are fancy,” Danny commented as he took the offered glass. “And…purple.” 

“Part of Mom’s fine china collection. It was stuffed up in the crawlspace. She pulled a lot of things out of there when she was here. Told me I could use this if I had a special occasion—” Steve clamped his mouth shut as Danny’s eyes widened. 

“A special occasion, huh?” Danny asked, smirking a little before taking a sip of the wine. “Hey, that’s pretty good. Tastes even better in the purple glass.” 

Steve grinned in spite of the fact that he’d just let slip the fact that he felt this was a special occasion. Christ, he was a rank amateur at seduction, wasn’t he? Ugh. 

Well, on out to the lanai and the grill. At least this he knew he _couldn’t_ get wrong. “Steaks should be ready to put on,” he commented, setting the glass down on the patio table and turning to face the barbecue, where the steaks were sitting in the marinade on the little shelf to the grill’s right. 

“Hang on,” Danny said. “Not so fast.” 

“Mm? Hm, what?” Steve said, because he’d been busy reading the temperature gauge to make sure the grill wasn’t too hot or too cool still. 

Danny put his glass down next to Steve’s and walked right up into his personal space, eyes locked with eyes and hey, wasn’t Steve the one who was supposed to be making the advances here? “What’s this all about?” Danny asked and Steve’s throat and mouth now felt like they were filled with cotton balls, dammit. 

“All this what?” he asked, purposely being obtuse. 

“Asking me over for dinner…getting out the fancy glasses…purposely choosing a specific wine…” 

“Well,” Steve spluttered, gesturing at Danny from head to toe and very nearly whacking him in the process, “what about you?” 

“What _about_ me?” 

“You’re not wearing your usual clothes!” 

Danny’s chin came up defiantly. “That’s because, Neanderthal, I like to look casual on a date.” 

Aaaaaaaaand every molecule of air suddenly no longer held oxygen for Steve. “A…date?” 

“Well, this _is_ a date, isn’t it? Somewhere in your strange way of doing things, asking me over here for dinner on a Monday night when there’s no Monday Night Football on isn’t just some weird Buddy Movie move, is it?” 

“Uh…” Steve cleared his throat. He needed to regain control of this situation. “Yes. Yes, it is a date. I’ll give you that much. I just didn’t…you know…realize you knew that.” 

Danny smirked, nodded, backed away, picked up his wine glass. “I figured. Next time, don’t try to be coy. You and coy, not good bedfellows my friend.” 

_Bedfellows? I’ll show you a bedfellow,_ Steve thought, then chopped the thought off at the source. “You’re okay with that, right? I mean, it being a date and all?” he asked. 

“Sure. It’s not like we haven’t been out on dozens of them over the past two years. Maybe even a hundred, I don’t keep count.” 

A hundred dates? 

Between him and Danny? 

What the hell? 

Steve considered this as he lifted the barbecue’s lid and used the tongs to pick up the first steak and place it on the grill. 

Dates? 

Dates. 

What did Danny mean? 

What dates? He’d never asked Danny out on a— 

Oh. 

Maybe he meant…when they went on a hike together? (With less-than-spectacular results.) 

When Steve asked him to go for a drive in the Marquis? (Also not a very good memory after the whole breakdown thing.) 

They’d been out for dinner or drinks numerous times over the years. Sometimes with their teammates, sometimes with extended _ohana_ and girl- or boyfriend-of-the-moment for any one of them. Sometimes just the two of them. (Steve had secretly liked those times the most.) 

But…Danny considered those _dates_? 

Really? 

Steve put the second steak on the grill, and turned to pick up his wine glass. Danny wasn’t as uptight right now as he had been for the last few months, but he was still on edge. Steve could tell he was reining himself in; that Danny was _not_ gesturing and _not_ babbling and _not_ being…well…Danny. 

That wouldn’t do. Because the everyday Danny was the one Steve had falle—uh…started to lo—er…liked. 

He took a sip of the wine, enjoyed the flavor as it coated his mouth, and swallowed. “So what do you think of China’s swim team?” 

“Girls or guys?” 

“Either,” Steve half-shrugged. “Or both.” 

“What do I think?” Steve nodded, gesturing for Danny to continue. This was _sure_ to bring on a rant! “They’re all right,” Danny said. 

Steve’s hand stopped with the wine glass halfway to his mouth. “What?” 

“What? I said,” Danny repeated, shrugging his shoulders, “they’re all right.” 

Okay. Danny was wound just as tightly as ever, only not letting it out. This wasn’t good. Steve needed to take a different approach. “You look a little tense,” he decided to go with, then took another sip of the wine. 

“Yeah?” Danny asked, then took a sip of his own. 

“Yeah.” Steve cocked his head at his partner. “Need some help with that?” 

And Danny tensed even _more_. “I think I need to clarify what you mean by ‘help’ before I answer that.” 

Steve grinned. “Don’t you trust me?” 

Danny opened his mouth, clamped it shut, and Steve watched color creep up his neck and flush his face a nice light pink. Huh. “Of course,” Danny groused, covering with a gulp of wine that wasn’t meant to be gulped. 

“Good to know, Danno,” Steve replied, putting the glass back down and deciding it was time to flip the steaks. “Because I have what are considered in some areas of the world, magic fingers.” 

Was it his imagination or had Danny just about choked to death on his mouthful of wine? He turned and looked after he’d flipped the steaks, and sure enough, Danny was doing his damndest to cover it up. “Was it something I said?” Steve asked nonchalantly. 

Danny just flapped a hand at him and said, “Gotta use the facilities. Be right back.” 

So Steve stayed at the barbecue. And pondered. 

Danny was uptight. 

Danny thought this was a date. However, Danny’s definition of ‘date’ was a little questionable. 

Danny had purposely dressed casually for this evening. 

Danny had just about choked to death over Steve’s mention of his magic fingers. 

So. 

Steve needed to put those fingers to good use. 

That was why, forty minutes later when the perfectly-cooked steaks and the accompanying baked potatoes that had already been on the grill before Danny’s arrival and the fresh steamed green beans were fully consumed, Steve decided it was now or never. 

So as Danny rinsed dishes at the sink while Steve ferried things in from the lanai, Steve took the opportunity to first, stop and stare at his partner’s backside, and second, to steal up behind him and place his hands on Danny’s shoulders. 

Danny froze. 

He didn’t yell. 

He didn’t sidestep. 

He didn’t turn around and ask what the actual fuck Steve was doing. 

He just…froze. 

“So,” Steve said as conversationally as he could manage with his hands resting only a thin shirt away from Danny’s skin, “you want to give me your opinion as to whether or not there’s any magic in these fingers?” 

“I, uh…” Danny squeaked out. He cleared his throat, resumed the rinsing of the dishes, and shrugged his right shoulder. “Sure, why not? I doubt there’s as much magic in them as your previous victims have claimed. Girls are so easy to impress with things like massages,” he babbled. 

Steve leaned down so his mouth was right next to Danny’s ear and breathed, “Who said they were all girls?” 

The plate Danny had been rinsing off dropped into the sink with a mighty clatter. His wet hands gripped the edge of the counter. And Steve took that as his cue to get to work. 

Operation Seduce Danno was _go_. 


	3. Do You Want Me To Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage Two and Stage Three.

Steve slowly pressed his fingers into Danny’s shoulders, and set about loosening them up as much as he could. He looked at the back of Danny’s head, noted the tiny, dark little curls at the nape of his neck that meant he’d be getting a trim soon. Dug his thumbs either side of cervical vertebrae, right into the back of his neck. Heard Danny’s breath hitch and then release slowly. 

He smiled, thumbs moving lower, now working around the top of Danny’s thoracic vertebrae. Meanwhile his four fingers kept digging into Danny’s shoulders and then without a word Steve slid his hands over to cup Danny’s biceps. He leaned forward, head tipping down, until his mouth was a hair’s breadth from Danny’s neck. Smile still firmly in place, he kissed the bare skin just below the little duck tail, it tickling his nose as he allowed his lips to linger. 

Then he pulled away, reached to Danny’s left, grabbed a kitchen towel and held it around Danny’s front. Danny took it. Dried his hands off, turned to face Steve but wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“This would probably work better if you got horizontal. And a little less dressed,” Steve advised, voice even, keeping his face soft, yet watching Danny’s eyes and every move like a hawk. Danny swallowed hard, reached behind him to drop the towel on the counter. Still wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. So Steve crooked a finger under his partner’s chin. Danny allowed it to be raised until he _had_ to look at Steve. “Let me help you relax,” Steve said in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper. 

Danny just stared at him, like a deer in headlights. Steve knew he had to show Danny precisely what chapter of the book he was on here. To allow Danny to step away, joke about Steve being a jerk and brush it all off like it had never happened. To allow his partner an out, if he so chose. 

But Steve wasn’t actually planning for that to happen. And he didn’t think, once he made his next move, that it would. Not the way Danny was staring at him. So he dipped his head and quickly pressed his lips to Danny’s. Watched as Danny’s eyelids fluttered closed. Kept the kiss chaste, brief, backed away. 

Danny was barely breathing. His eyelids opened and Steve knew from what he saw in them that Danny wanted this. But…it seemed like something was making him unsure. Holding him back. So Steve gently guided him out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he stopped them in front of the couch facing each other. 

Cupping Danny’s face in his hand, Steve allowed his thumb to rasp across the slight stubble on Danny’s cheek. Observed Danny lean into that touch, Danny close his eyes, Danny let his jaw go slack. Steve leaned in and kissed him again, this time letting the touch linger, still stroking Danny’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

When he felt Danny’s hands tentatively rest on his waist, Steve poked his tongue out and prodded Danny’s lips to open. They did. He gently licked at Danny’s front teeth, slowly snaked his tongue inside to find Danny’s, stroked it, tasted the steak and the wine, the sour cream from Danny’s baked potato and the butter. A hint of the chives, the more garlic-y part of the marinade. 

Steve made a little noise in his throat and Danny mirrored it instantly, hands more firmly on Steve’s waist now as he slid his own tongue into Steve’s mouth, reciprocating, sharing, tasting Steve and what they’d had for dinner all mixed together. 

Moving slowly, Steve’s left hand slid down over Danny’s pectoral, curved around to his side, all the way to the hem of his shirt, which Steve grasped. He rucked the shirt up a couple of inches, then slid his fingers onto Danny’s heated skin and moaned as the contact he’d been dreaming of happened. His hand moved slowly, palm-flat, over Danny’s side, his stomach, shirt catching on his wrist as he moved that hand up and up. 

Until his thumb found Danny’s nipple. Oh, _God_ , those nipples. He brushed back and forth, pulling a high-pitched whine from his partner. Then he gently pinched it. Danny jumped, their mouths popping apart, looking wild-eyed with swollen lips and the half-gone eyes of a man _so_ turned on. 

“Wait,” Danny whispered, giving his head a shake as though to clear his thoughts. 

“Mm-mm,” Steve protested, shaking his head slowly. “Not waiting anymore.” 

“But I—I don’t—can’t…Steve,” was how that particular sentence ended because Steve’s lips were now against Danny’s neck, his hands were lifting Danny’s shirt up…up…until at last Steve had to step back enough that he could urge Danny to lift his arms so the shirt could come off. 

Danny hesitated, then dutifully lifted his arms straight up into the air. Steve slid the shirt up and off, tossing it on the back of the couch. He stopped and looked at what was now laid bare. Danny’s dark-furred chest, those _nipples_ , his defined abs tapering down to his slim hips. Yes, he’d seen this before. But never when he was going to be able to _touch_. 

He smiled even as Danny bit his lip. Turned his partner so that his butt was facing the couch even as Danny’s breathing became faster. Gently prodded Danny to sit down even as Danny looked like he wanted to claw his way out of his own skin. Yeah. Danny definitely needed to relax. 

Steve parted his partner’s legs and knelt between them in one fluid motion. Danny’s eyes widened. Steve leaned forward, claimed his mouth, shoved his tongue inside, kissed him hard and long as his hands began to map the contours, the lines, the angles of Danny’s chest and arms. Danny was still _so_ tense. Steve’s mouth moved down over his partner’s chin, kissed all around his throat. Danny was practically vibrating. 

His mouth moved lower. He nosed into the hair on Danny’s chest, reveling in the feel of it, cataloguing that it was as soft as the hair on Danny’s head that his fingers were carding through. Moved his hands down along Danny’s neck to his shoulders, dancing them over his pecs. Then moved his mouth to Danny’s right nipple and did what he’d wanted to do, sucking the tiny, hard bud between his lips and gently nipping it. 

Danny’s body arched toward Steve, away from the back of the couch, and he became _more_ tense. His hands were holding Steve’s head now, pressing it against him, and Steve allowed his nose to be smushed into the muscle of Danny’s pec, sucking his nipple as far into his mouth as he could, teasing the tip of it with his tongue. 

Danny was moaning now, as Steve moved across to lavish the same attention on his left nipple. Danny squirmed. His hips jerked. His muscles jumped. He was _still_ wound tight as a drum. Steve needed to up the ante. 

So he gently moved Danny’s torso to the left and his legs to the right until Danny finally understood Steve wanted him to lay down the length of the couch. He frowned, looking a little trepidatious, a little curious and a _lot_ uptight. To the point where he was _trembling_ from it. 

Now Steve would make it happen. Now he would make sure that by the time he was finished, his Danno’s body would resemble that of an invertebrate. He would sink into the couch, he would lie there wordless and boneless, he would breathe easy and he would belong to Steve. 

“Close your eyes, Danny,” he whispered. 

Danny hesitated, eyes boring into Steve’s. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Steve asked, mirroring his question from earlier. 

Danny swallowed hard, nodded just a little, and managed to say, “Of course,” just like he had before. 

“Then close your eyes.” 

“What…you think in order to relax I need to get laid?” 

Steve smiled, because originally, that’s exactly what he’d thought. Not anymore, though. 

“No,” he replied, hand brushing lightly over Danny’s stomach. “I think that in order to relax, you need to get _loved_.” He smiled. 

So did Danny. 

Second stage of Operation Seduce Danno, complete. 

On to Stage Three. 

Steve leaned forward, kissed his partner’s abs and then slowly ran his parted lips to the left, up over the bump of the bottom of Danny’s ribcage, up into the blanket of fur covering his chest, all the way to his right nipple. Gently he sucked it in between his lips, and just like before, Danny arched into the touch. When Steve flicked his tongue over the nipple, Danny gasped. When Steve let it all go but returned to lick across the entire areola with his flattened tongue, Danny’s breathing quickened. 

He moved across to Danny’s left nipple and showed it the same attention, made exactly the same moves. His theory – well, as much as he could think about right now as turned on as he was – was that as long as he kept it slow and methodical, as long as whatever he did to one half of Danny’s body was reflected by doing exactly the same to the other half, Danny’s body would begin to trust Steve as much as Danny’s mouth said he did. 

But Danny was still too tense, so Steve employed his magic fingers, using his right hand to knead Danny’s left thigh muscle even as his mouth kissed down from the hollow of Danny’s throat, in between his pecs, straight down to his belly button. Then his hand moved to the nearer thigh, fingers pressing in so hard it made Danny groan. Steve stopped and looked up at his partner, whose head was thrown back, whose eyes were closed, whose mouth was open…but whose hands were fisted tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

Hm. This required a different approach. 

So Steve took Danny’s right hand in his. Startled, Danny’s eyes popped open and he watched as Steve slowly turned Danny’s hand palm-up and uncurled each finger one at a time. He kissed the palm of Danny’s hand, then licked up the inside of each finger, stopping to suck the tip of each into his mouth. Danny’s breathing remained even. His eyes never left what Steve was doing. 

Moving to take his other hand, Steve did the same thing…uncurled his fingers…kissed his palm…licked up each digit and sucked the tips of them into his mouth. He laid Danny’s hand back down, rose to his full height and then straddled Danny’s hips, wedging his right knee between Danny’s left hip bone and the back of his couch, and smushing Danny’s legs together so Steve’s left knee would fit on the tiny sliver of couch cushion next to Danny’s right hip. 

He grabbed the hem of his own shirt and slowly lifted it until he’d pulled the shirt off over his head, now bare-chested as Danny was. He noted Danny’s eyes flicking from one bicep tattoo to the other, from one nipple to the other, down along Steve’s _very_ defined six-pack, then back up to his face. Steve couldn’t help the satisfied smile when Danny reached up and placed his hand palm-flat over Steve’s heart. 

“Feel it beating, Danny?” he asked, ever so quietly. 

Danny nodded. 

“Keep your hand there,” Steve told him as he slowly lowered himself toward Danny, hands on either side of his partner’s head. “Listen to it,” he continued, and kept on moving until they were nose to nose. “ _Feel_ me, Danny.” And Steve claimed Danny’s mouth, kissing him slowly…gently…sensuously caressing his tongue. His hands ran through Danny’s hair, stopped and then held his partner’s head still, erection brushing against Danny’s through the shorts they were both wearing. 

Danny moaned. 

His hand stayed in place. 

Steve backed out of the kiss, grinned, leaned in and hit Danny with one more peck on the lips for good measure, and gave an experimental thrust of his hips. Danny still sported some tightness around his eyes, some hesitation in his muscles. Steve moved his pelvis again, more slowly this time, his erection sliding the length of Danny’s bottom to top, back down again. 

“Steve,” Danny breathed, his hand still over Steve’s heart, but now with the fingertips digging into Steve’s skin. 

“Danny,” Steve whispered, kissing him chastely. “My Danny.” The look on Danny’s face changed. So subtly that maybe no one other than Steve would’ve noticed it to begin with. But notice it he did. So he said it again. “ _My_ Danny.” 

And Danny nodded, eyes glistening. 

Steve smiled and nodded back, whispering, “ _My_ Danny.” 

He stepped off the couch, undid his shorts and shoved them and his briefs down, stepping out of them and kicking them away. He made short work of Danny’s shorts and boxer briefs, sliding them off his legs and tossing them to the floor. 

His eyes raked up from Danny’s toes along the entire length of his body to his hair, then back down again, taking in every inch of this man who was trusting him, who _needed_ him, he was sure of it. Maybe as much as Steve needed his partner right back. 

Stage Three complete. Naked, willing, _beautiful_ Danny waiting for Steve’s next move. 

There was only one stage left, and Steve was looking forward to this stage most of all. By way of giving his partner one more chance if he felt he needed an out, Steve looked Danny in the eyes as he knelt on the floor near his head and said, “I’m going to make love to you now.” 

“This is…” Danny’s eyes flicked from Steve’s to where his own erection was lying heavily against his abdomen. “This is probably such a bad idea.” 

Steve rested his left hand against Danny’s cheek, thumb automatically stroking. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Danny surged up off the couch, surprising Steve with a deep, wet, filthy kiss. It was his answer. 

It was Steve’s dream come true. 

It was finally time. 


	4. Just Let Your Body Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success.  
> Victory.  
> Love.

Slowly Steve lowered Danny back down to the couch, giving to the kiss as much as he was getting. When he pulled away, Danny stared up at him with wide eyes, making him look so much younger than equal to Steve's age. "Do you have _any_ idea…?" Danny panted.

"I think so," Steve nodded.

Because he was sure that he now did.

The problem wasn't that Danny had needed to get laid.

The problem wasn't that Danny had needed to get loved.

The problem was that Danny needed to get laid…and loved…by _Steve_.

Danny's hand reached up and his fingertips scratched across Steve's scalp. The right side. The top. Steve sighed into it, waited a few more passes until he was pleasantly buzzing from the high of being loved in return.

He got to his feet. Moved down between Danny's legs, his own knees tucked beneath his torso. His hands smoothed down Danny's thighs, then back up, raking the coarse blond hairs against their grain.

Danny shivered.

Steve's hands moved up over Danny's hips, but his eyes were focused on the prize. And he knew, as he looked at the angry red cock, glans so dark it was nearly purple, exactly how he was going to play this. Danny's entire body went rigid in the seconds it took for Steve to lower his mouth to the base of Danny's cock.

His tongue came out and tasted Danny's shaft for the first time.

He moaned. Danny whined.

And…miraculously…Danny went completely lax.

Steve licked a long, wet stripe from the root to the corona. Stopped. Swirled his tongue all around the head. Slid it over the very top, dipping his tongue into Danny's slit. Momentary clench, then relax from Danny.

And the noises. The sounds. Soft sighs as Steve licked right back down the way he'd come up, tracing the thick vein that meandered along Danny's cock until pubic hair tickled his chin. He nosed down further and took Danny's left nut into his mouth, sucking it in gently, making Danny pant, moan, whine as he rolled it round with his tongue. He moved to the other side, slowly sucking that one in, rolling it around, and Danny's hands were scrabbling at the couch cushions, everything releasing through his moving hands, his open mouth, the gut-deep growling groans that Steve had _never_ heard his partner make before.

He took Danny's cock in his left hand. Stroked up. Back down. Stroked up. Sucked the head into his mouth quickly, following his hand as it went back down. Danny writhed beneath him. "Yes, God, fuck, _Steven_ ," rolling off his lips in amongst unintelligible words, sounds that could never hope to form words, babbled endearments and curses that wound around Steve like vines pulling him nearer and nearer to getting lost inside the man he wanted so desperately to make love to.

And he would.

But first…

His head began moving faster, mouth sucking hard on the way up Danny's shaft, stopping just beneath the corona, bobbing back down until Danny was lodged deep in his throat. Danny's hips tried to thrust and Steve let them, throat muscles fluttering around the intruder. His left hand held Danny's cock upright as he moved faster yet along its length, and his right hand began to move toward its own goal.

It caressed along the front of Danny's thigh, back up to the juncture of leg-to-pelvis, slowly inward along that crease until his thumb flicked up to stroke Danny's perineum and Danny very nearly knocked them both off the couch with his reaction.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle, though he slowed his mouth along Danny's cock. Danny raised himself on his elbows, watching every move Steve made, whole chest, neck and face flushed pink, mouth dropped open as though he couldn't believe he was seeing Steve give him a blow job.

A drop of pre-cum spilled from Danny's slit and Steve moaned when it hit his tongue. Because while bitter, and not really altogether that good, it was the sweetest candy to Steve because it was from Danny. Everything from Danny, everything he would give, would be like gold stickers on Steve's life chart. Every noise, every movement, every tiny bit that each muscle in Danny relaxed was a point Steve was taking note of, because this was Danny. This was his best friend. This was…his lover.

Steve's right index finger nudged in between the round, perfect globes of Danny's ass, and when his finger touched Danny's puckered hole, Danny stiffened right up again. It was like all Steve's work had been undone in that single moment.

Steve back away from Danny's cock and frowned.

Danny looked panicked.

The look in his eyes…

Steve knew Danny had never done this with another guy before. At least, never had his ass played with, let alone actually had a man inside him. He could _see_ it written all over Danny's face. Steve's decision as to precisely how to make love to Danny tonight, he felt, was a good one in light of this new information.

"Hey," he said softly, pushing Danny's knees further apart with his elbow and left hand. "I won't hurt you. I just want you to feel it. Feel _me_." He pulled his right finger away from Danny's body and showed it to his partner. "Just this tonight."

Danny's eyes moved from Steve's finger to Steve's eyes and back again.

"Okay?" Steve asked, caressing Danny's leg with his left hand, up and over the knee, down his shin. He leaned to the left and placed a kiss to Danny's knee, then leaned the other way and did the same thing to the right. "Trust me, Danny," he said, meeting Danny's eyes. "I'll take care of you. Just let your body go."

Danny swallowed hard. "Okay," he whispered, and canted his hips up in invitation.

Steve smiled at him.

Danny's smile was much less sure.

And he was hard as a rock. Not just his cock, but _all_ of him.

"Just feel what it does to you," Steve said softly, moving his finger back down to part Danny's cheeks. "Know it's me loving you."

Their eyes remained locked as Steve touched Danny's hole again. It made Danny's eyes drift closed, his lips part.

"You're so beautiful," Steve breathed, his left hand moving to grasp Danny's right.

Danny opened his eyes to look at their hands as Steve placed them palm-to-palm and laced their fingers together.

"Loving me?" Danny asked, voice gravelly.

Steve nodded, smile still in place, and squeezed Danny's hand even as his finger pushed gently into Danny's hole up to the first knuckle.

Once Danny got over the shock of his body having been invaded, he groaned, and "Oh, my God," lifted from his throat, carried out on the sound.

Steve shifted the tip of his finger around inside Danny's channel. Danny squirmed, then started to relax again. Steve pulled his finger out, and quick as lightning lifted Danny's legs into the air by the backs of his knees and found Danny's hole with his mouth. First his lips kissed sweetly as Danny twisted, thrust, backwards, forwards, always moving, "Oh, Jesus _fuck_ , ohmah _god_ , _Steve_!" bursting forth from his lips.

Danny's musk filled his senses, Steve was on overload as he pressed his tongue into Danny's hole, wetting it, tasting him, each time he thrust in going further until it was all the way in and then he started tongue-fucking his partner like his life depended on it. Danny wasn't just babbling now, he was letting loose a gibberish as old as Time itself, as old as the Universe, as old as the dance between two people since Man first walked the planet.

He had Danny right where he wanted him. The job Steve had done on him _self_ just after his shower, he tested by reaching his right hand around to his _own_ ass, and shoving his middle finger in all the way in one smooth movement. He was still slick from the generous amount of lube he'd applied before getting dressed. He was pliant enough that even if it hurt when Danny slid inside him, it was a pain and a burn he would welcome because it would be _Danny_.

Steve pulled his tongue out of Danny's ass, nipped his right butt cheek, then his left. Danny was now reduced to panted high-pitched whines, and Steve immediately deep-throated his partner's cock, leaving as much spit behind as he could bobbing up and down on the shaft one, two, three times with Danny thrusting _hard_ every time he came back down.

Steve scooted up the length of the couch, his knees shoving Danny's arms out of the way. It took a few seconds for Danny to realize there was a position change happening, and by the time he got his eyes open, Steve was already in place, feet flat on the cushion, crouched over his partner's cock.

He reached around, lifted Danny's throbbing, heavy erection until it stood completely straight, and glued his eyes to Danny's as he slowly lowered himself until Danny's dick was touching his hole.

He let go of Danny's cock. It stayed there, anchored to Steve's body by the corona pressing hard against Steve's entrance.

Danny's sharp, short intake of air, then his whispered, "Are you sure?"

Steve pressed down a little making both himself and his Danny groan.

"Never been more sure," Steve huffed out, took a deep breath, continued, "of anything in my life."

His right hand braced him on the back of the couch.

Danny reached up and took Steve's left hand, their fingers once again intertwining, looking at Steve with love he could feel like it was a tangible thing flowing between them, something that could be touched, held, wrapped around his body and Steve _felt_ it, he _owned_ it, he reveled in it as he lowered himself inch by agonizing inch.

As Danny's cock pressed into his channel.

Opening him.

Opening his body.

His heart.

And Steve couldn't wait anymore, wanted it all, wanted all of _Danny_ and he let his body drop, felt the painful pinch of going too fast, the burn of his sphincter, Danny's thick cock nearly splitting him in half. He panted hard, sweat pouring down from his sideburns, trickling down his neck, beading on his forehead as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Several deep breaths to adjust, to feel the fullness, the fullness that meant victory, surrender and a stand-off all at once.

"Steve," Danny breathed, trembling, hand gripping Steve's so hard he might break it at any moment.

Danny's fingertips ghosted over Steve's chin. Steve opened his eyes, looked down. Danny's hand caressed up the side of his face, mirroring his own actions of earlier with his thumb caressing Steve's cheekbone.

"Beautiful," Danny said, and a smile lit up his face and his eyes crinkled at the corners and his hands went from where they'd been to grip Steve's waist and he said, "Let me do this."

Steve nodded, lifted himself up along Danny's shaft and whimpered in pleasure as Danny grazed across his prostate.

Danny's grip on his waist tightened, fingernails sure to leave deep marks in the smooth, tanned flesh. Steve leaned down and kissed Danny hard, Danny's tongue thrusting into his mouth and then—then Danny started to move.

Slowly at first, getting a feel for Steve, and Steve knew it _had_ to feel like his body was gripping Danny like a vice, but _God_ it felt incredible and the slick inside him rubbed off onto Danny's shaft, and the movements became easier, less burn and more pleasure, Steve's lips devouring Danny's, Danny's hips thrusting up, falling back down until he was nearly completely out of Steve's body, jamming back up again.

Steve gasped, wrenched himself away from the kiss, hands now palm-flat on Danny's pecs. He looked down and watched Danny make love to _him_ …not just with his dick sliding in and out of Steve, but with his eyes…with everything.

Steve knew in that moment, as ice blue eyes that seemed to be bottomless pits sucked him into their depths, that he'd been conquered.

"Oh, God," Steve stuttered out as Danny increased the pace, fucking up into Steve like he was going for Olympic Gold and Steve's right hand had to come out and grip the back of the couch to keep himself from vaulting right off as the hammering turned to pounding, as the pounding became such a blur of movement that Danny threw his head back, baring his neck…that Steve threw _his_ head back, hearing those same sounds Danny had been making coming from his _own_ throat now.

His cock hung heavy and with his left hand he gripped it, then started pumping, moved from pumping to stripping it as fast as Danny was impaling him from below and sparks seemed to fly literally outward from them, a blinding white mix of painful pleasure and sheer joy as the slight shift in movement had Danny hitting Steve's prostate over and over and over, and Steve's hand moved faster and faster along his own length and there, there it was, building up, he couldn't keep it down, he was going to—

"Steve!" Danny yelled. "Gonna c—!"

Danny got nothing else out as he thrust upward one last time and Steve felt a heat in his channel as Danny's seed flooded it, his own orgasm punching through him. He cried out, squeezing his dick even as he milked it, opened his eyes, looked down to see one last spurt of come coat Danny's chest and abs, thick white ribbons striping him already.

His eyelids drifted closed again as Danny's hips slowly fell back to the couch, Steve's body lowering with them. A few seconds, a few minutes, some undetermined amount of time later and he was blinking his eyes open slowly, slowly, only to find his forehead plastered to Danny's shoulder, his arms shoved between Danny's back and the cushions, wrapped around Danny's body, and Danny's hands stroking lazily up and down his back.

His belly and chest wasn't touching Danny's; he knew in some part of his brain that was because cooling come was sticky and how he'd been able to think of that when he couldn't even remember getting into this position, he wasn't sure.

"You back with me?" Danny asked, voice slurring like he was drunk.

And maybe he was, because Steve felt three sheets to the wind himself.

Not from beer or wine. Not from the hard stuff. Not from drugs or any of the things you could sniff.

Steve was drunk on Danny.

And, he noticed, as he forced himself to a semi-upright position and met sleepy blue eyes that blinked lazily, as if they all the time in the world to complete one repetition of closing and opening, it looked like Danny was drunk on Steve.

Well, _this_ kind of drunk, Steve was happy to repeat.

There would be no hangover.

No regret, he could it see written on Danny's face as clearly as he hoped it was written on his own.

"I think it worked," Danny said, his voice deep but so, so quiet.

"Huh?" was Steve's less-than-eloquent reply.

"I don't think I've…ever been…this relaxed in my… _life_ ," Danny finally got out.

Steve smiled. "Let's go get cleaned up. Then sleep."

"Then more relaxing?"

Steve chuckled as he unwound himself from his partner, arms and legs figuring out slowly which direction meant extrication. "Much more," he agreed.

At last they stood together in front of the couch, hands on each other's forearms partially because they wanted to touch, but partially to prop themselves up.

"You know," Danny said, voice still barely above a whisper, "I think I…I'm pretty sure I'm…" He looked away, bit his lip. "I'm in love with you."

Steve smiled, suddenly feeling much more awake, alert and…and it's…and Danny…and he said…!

He took his partner into his arms, to hell with cooling come, pressed their bodies together top to bottom and kissed Danny deeply…thoroughly. Seconds, minutes, who knew, he pulled away, then placed his cheek against Danny's and whispered into his ear, "Me, too."

If their eyes weren't completely dry as they made their way up the steps a full five minutes later, neither man called the other on it.

And Steve knew, as he watched his partner's movements, listened to him talk while they got ready to take a shower, that he had _never_ seen Danny so relaxed.

It made him smile.

Operation Seduce Danno had been a monumental success.

And the sneak attack of Operation Seduce Steve that Danny had launched on him unawares? Definitely a success.

Two wins.

Two victories.

Ready for a lifetime more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for reading, for commenting and for giving me kudos. I certainly hope Chapter 4 was worth the wait!


End file.
